


Everything

by Todesengel



Series: Strange Kinks [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With you, everything's a kink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Lance said, and in the very tiny portion of his brain not currently occupied with processing the sensations of what Keith's mouth and tongue were doing to certain parts of his body, he toyed with the idea of telling Keith that thanks to him, Lance had found religion again. True, his religion mostly consisted of doing everything in his power to get Keith to give him blowjobs and, occasionally, let Lance fuck him, but still. It was a religion, and Lance hadn't had one of those since he'd been five and decided that the whole "take this bread it is my body" thing was just beyond weird.

He thrust his hips up against the restraint of Keith's hands. "God, Keith."

"Stop moving," Keith growled, and he pushed his hair back out of his face as he bent back down, and Lance couldn't help it, because that shouldn't have been as sexy as it was, but somehow, that action, that simple motion that he'd seen Keith do a thousand times in a thousand different ways, was suddenly the most erotic thing Lance had ever seen.

He at least had the decency to offer Keith the edge of his shirt to use to wipe the cum off of his face.

"Sorry," he muttered when Keith tossed his shirt back to him.

"Yeah, well. I've come to expect that from you." Keith crawled up Lance's body and turned around, squirming a bit until he was comfortably settled between Lance's outstretched legs. "So. What was it this time?"

"Your hair." Lance leaned forward and put his chin on Keith's shoulder, nipped at the edge of Keith's jaw until Keith took the hint and turned enough that Lance could kiss him.

"I mean. It just," Lance continued after the kiss ended, and then trailed off. "Well. It's just. You."

"Huh." Keith pulled down a strand of still sticky hair and wrinkled his nose. "I'm thinking about getting it cut."

"What?" Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled it away from his hair. "No."

"Lance," Keith said patiently. "It's my hair. And it's gotten to the point of being so long it's annoying."

"Yeah, but. But." Lance gestured aimlessly. "But. Dude."

"Don't 'dude' me." Keith tugged his hand back. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to shave myself bald. Just. Shorten it a bit."

Lance began to blush, as the thought of Keith with peach fuzz -- and what that would feel like under his hands while Keith was giving him a blow job -- made his dick stir and sit up.

Keith sighed. "Everything's a kink with you, isn't it," he said.

"Yeah," Lance said, and he kissed Keith and slid his hands down Keith's body. "When it's with you."


End file.
